Talk:Rock Lee Vs Sanji/@comment-4080028-20140228045857
It pains me to say this, as I like Sanji a lot, but after giving it careful thought, I have to hand this one to Lee. For starters, sure, Sanji is acrobatic and agile, and he can be quick on his feet, but it's not like I've ever seen him running at Soru speeds (if he has, no spoilers please. I'd like to find out on my own.) Lee on the other hand does and can achieve superhuman speed by unlocking at least 3 or 5 of the 8 Inner gates. Meaning Lee can easily catch up to and outrun Sanji. Point 1 goes to Lee. SPOILER ALERT (in case no one else is up to this point) On the other hand, Sanji has Kenbunshoku Haki, at least from what I've seen, and so he can detect Lee's attacks and dodge them. However, he'd need reflexive speed comparable to that or greater then Lee's overall speed, which I doubt Sanji could pull off. So while I'd give Sanji a point for having Haki, in the end this point has to go to Lee as well, simply for being faster than Sanji. And while Sanji does indeed have Sky Walk and even Blue Walk, Lee has proven that despite being unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, he can still use chakra, which may be a game breaker against someone like Sanji, who only has superhuman martial arts and Haki to rely on. Therefore, while Sanji can traverse through water and the air, Lee can at least follow him to some degree by using his chakra to stand/walk/run on the water's surface, and to travel along otherwise impeding surfaces, like cliff walls, and even leap off of them to dart through the air. It's not quite Sky Walk, but mix this with the speed he gets when using moves like his Lotus techniques, and you have something that could counter Sanji's acrobatics. A third point goes to Lee. Spoiler Alert Over But in Sanji's defense, he does have at least one secret weapon; his Diable Jambe. As Guy and the Hyuuga in general have proven, the ninjas in the Naruto world cannot train their internal organs at all, leaving them vulnerable to fighting styles like the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist. Sanji may not be able to push Haki into someone else to damage them from the inside-out, but as Jabra has shown, Sanji's Diable Jambe is so hot, it managed to hurt Jabra's internal body structure despite using Tekkai at the time. This is Diable Jambe's true strength; it may not make Sanji physically stronger, but it can increase the damage it deals to the opponent. And Lee, like any other ninja in Naruto, has not trained his organs and the like to resist that kind of damage. So, if Sanji can at least land one good Diable Jambe based attack on Lee, I will assure you he will have landed a decisive blow against the guy. Of course, Lee won't go down after one hit, but that damage is definitely going to cripple him for the rest of the fight. So one point goes to Sanji. Sadly though, despite Diable Jambe, Sanji will need to be as fast as Lee in order to land a blow on him, and with Lee's aforementioned speed output when using the chakra gates, it's going to be pretty difficult to get a good Diable Jambe kick in. So even with Diable Jambe, Sanji is by far not out of the woods here. Meaning... My vote goes to Lee.